1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line phonation valve for a breathing tube such as a tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of the Background Art
Phonation valves permit speaking by a patient having a breathing tube inserted into the patient's airway, such as a tracheostomy tube inserted into a patient's trachea.
Various valves for tracheostomy tubes are known in the art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,299, 4,040,428, 4,325,366, 4,759,356, 4,971,054 and 5,259,378. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,637, 3,990,439, 4,538,607 and 4,627,433.
In-line phonation valves have one end connected to a breathing tube inserted into a patient's body. A second end of an in-line phonation valve is connected to a gas line of a ventilator circuit.
Prior in-line phonation valves are unidirectional (one-way) valves that allow inspiration only. This results in expiration through the patient's voice box allowing the patient to speak.
Typically, phonation valves are used only temporarily for speaking, and the ventilator circuits must be disconnected for removing the phonation valves. Additionally, in-line phonation valves must frequently be cleaned.
There remains a need in the art for improved in-line phonation valves.